The present invention relates to a film back exchangeable camera in which a film back can be attached to and detached from a camera body.
FIG. 3 shows one example of a related film back exchangeable camera. The camera shown in the figure is a film back exchangeable camera 110 of the single-lens reflex type. Abox-shaped filmback 130 can be attached to and detached from a rear portion of a camera body 120. A photographing lens 140 is attached to a front portion of the camera body 120. The camera body 120 has a grip portion 121 on the right hand side as viewed from a photographer, and a finder block 124 is supported on the substantially central portion of the top surface of the camera body 120. This film back exchangeable camera 110 suffers from a problem in that the presence of the exchangeable film back 130 limits a space where one or more operation member(s) can be arranged, in particular, on the top surface of the camera. Therefore, it is difficult to arrange the operation member(s) while the good operation ability is being secured.
For example, it is preferable from viewpoint of the operating ability that operation dials for exposure compensation and for shutter speed setting are provided near a photographer. However, in the film back exchangeable camera 110 shown in FIG. 3, the film back 130 is located between the photographer and the camera body 120. Though an ISO dial 134 for setting film sensibility is provided on the top surface of the film back 130, the operation members such as the dials for shutter speed setting and for exposure compensation cannot be provided on, or are difficult to be provided on the film back side due to their function. Though the finder block 124 in the camera body 120 is protruded in the vicinity of the photographer, it is difficult to provide the operation members on the outer surface of the finder block since finder optical system, light receiving elements and the like occupy the interior of the finder block 124 and since the finder block may be designed to be exchangeable. Accordingly, in the camera 110 shown in FIG. 3, the space where the operation members can be arranged is substantively limited only to the top surface of the camera body 120 on the left hand side of the finder block 124 and the top surface of the grip portion 121. In the camera shown in FIG. 3, an exposure compensating operation dial 127 and a shutter speed setting operation dial 128 are provided in these sites, but the access by the photographer to these dials for operation is unsatisfactory. This problem that the installation or arrangement space is limited by the presence of the film back 130 is also applied to other operation members than the dials for exposure compensation and for shutter speed setting.
The invention has been made in view of the above problem, and an object of the present invention is to obtain a film back exchangeable camera that is superior in operation ability with a simple structure.
According to the present invention, the camera body is provided with abackward protrusion on which at least one operation member can be arranged.
As a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a camera having a camera body and a film back that can be attached to and detached from a rear portion of the camera body. Abackward protrusion which protrudes backward from a film back attaching surface and covers a top surface of the film back is provided to the camera body. At least one operation member is arranged on the backward protrusion. According to this construction, regardless of the presence of the film back, the operation member for the camera can be readily arranged at a position enabling smooth and easy operation.
It is preferable that the backward protrusion is formed in a shape of a flat plate. Further, a finder block can be placed on the backward protrusion.
The at least one operation member arranged on the backward protrusion may be, for example, an exposure compensating dial and/or a shutter speed setting dial. In this case, it is preferable that the dials are located opposite from each other with respect to the finder block.
In the above film back exchangeable camera, it is further preferable that the camera body has a grip portion that protrudes backward from the film back attaching surface together with the backward protrusion and that covers one side surface of the film back.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. 2000-2133 (filed on Jan. 11, 2000), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.